In article handling machines, handling elements (e.g. carrousels, transfer wheels) are generally driven by powerful electrical motors which require high voltage to be supplied to the machine.
In order to control the electrical power supplied to the handling devices, the machine is usually provided with an electrical cabinet receiving control devices. Electrical cables run through the electrical cabinet and are distributed, via cable trays, to the handling devices.
Such an electrical cabinet is generally positioned aside the machine, either at a distance therefrom, which is not convenient because cables running from the cabinet to the machine may obstruct passage for operators or motorized handling appliances, or adjacent to the machine, which is not convenient either because, in most applications, side walls of a handling machine should offer a free access for operators to the inner volume of the machine in order to allow maintenance operations. In practice, side walls of the handling machines are provided with windows which the operators may open manually to access the inner volume of the machine.
Furthermore, the mere presence of an electrical cabinet is problematic since the cabling must be dismounted for transportation of the machine from the workshop, in which setting operations are conducted, to the client's premises where the machine is re-built together with its cabling. Often the cable length is not the same in the workshop as in the client's premises, or the position initially provided is not suitable.